


2 kitten on the Run

by Fuchsschatten



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuchsschatten/pseuds/Fuchsschatten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has just finished moving in when he notices that his pets are missing.<br/>While searching for them he meets his new neighbours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 kitten on the Run

**Author's Note:**

> It was beta'd by starkx aka bloodyxinspired.tumblr.com :)  
> It's not really Thominewt,cause there isn't any relationship going on,but it's those three before they got together,so I guess it still kinda counts??

Thomas was totally freaking out. He just moved into a new city and was just finished with moving in, all boxes mostly unpacked and settled in, when he noticed that his two cats were nowhere to find in the small apartment.  
He made sure to double check every possible hiding spot and made sounds with their favorite toys and treats but they were still gone.  
"Great... I'm a terrible owner! Moving into a new home and letting my two babies escape. They don't know the neighbourhood yet. Not even I know the neighbours yet! What if there are dogs in this building?? Vicious ones, that want to eat little cats for breakfast?“ he thought frantically and pushed his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm himself a bit.  
It didn't really work, but he tried to think rationally. When he had the interview with Brenda, the girl who rented this apartment to him, she assured him that the building was very animal friendly and she would not have anything against any pet at all as long as it didn't try to eat any residents.  
He had been really relieved, but now he wasn't so sure if this had been a good idea at all.  
"The good thing is that they are probably both still in the building. They couldn't have gotten that far yet, considering that they are both still kittens,“ he murmered to himself and got to the door determined to only come back home if he had both Chuck and Teresa safely back in his arms. The building wasn't that big, only two stories, and Thomas didn't think that the first thing the cats would do was try to get down the staircase so he walked along the corridor, calling out for them and feeling really dumb.  
He just hoped that nobody was watching him because he must've really looked crazy, looking in every dark spot at calling Chuck and Teresa, which sounded more like kids' names instead of anything else.  
Of course, as it wasn't Thomas lucky day, he suddenly heard a low snicker behind him and as he turned around he saw that one of the doors he passed was now open and had a boy with long, blonde hair standing in front of it, looking at Thomas with a raised eyebrow.  
"Did ya lose something?“  
Thomas felt his face getting hot and he scratched his neck.  
"Yeah, I kinda somehow managed to lose my two kittens... One of them is black and the other is brown. You didn't happen to see them, did you?“ he managed to ask then and looked at the taller boy.  
"Nah, sorry, I haven't left my room. The name's Newt by the way. Well my real name's Isaac, but nobody calls me that. Wait a second-"  
The boy, Newt, turned around and went inside his apartment. Thomas heard him talking to someone and after a little while he came back outside with another boy behind him.  
This one had black, short hair and Thomas couldn't help but noticed that he had strong looking arms.  
"Hey, you must be the poor shank that just moved in and already lost his pets, right? Nice to meet you, I'm Minho“ he said and grinned at Thomas.  
"Yep, that would be me. My name is Thomas by the way.“  
He really didn't think that he would manage to look like a complete idiot in front of his new neighbours before even really living in the apartment.  
Well, too late to think about it now. He still had to find his cats.  
"Mhm..Nice to meet ya Tommy. I decided we should help you search for these kitten, as an act of future friendship or something like that.“ Newt said and Minho nodded.  
With the three of them it really didn't take that long to finally find the little devils.  
Teresa was found by Minho behind a heater and Newt found Chuck shortly after, sitting in front of Thomas apartment wanting to go inside.  
Thomas let out a breath of relief once he had both his little darlings back.  
"Thank you so much for helping me find them!“ he said to Minho and Newt.  
"No problem at all, we weren't doing much anyway“ Newt said. Minho didn't seem to agree on that,but didn't say anything.  
"So... I just moved in,but do you want to come in? I wanted to order pizza and we could watch some movies or something?“ Thomas suggested and shifted a little nervously on his feet.  
Just because he instantly liked the two boys didn't have to mean that they wanted to spent time with him too.  
But it seemed like his worries weren't neccessary, because they both agreed and soon the three boys sat in Thomas new apartment with the two kittens curled together between them on the couch, and if a stranger were to look at the three of them, he wouldn't have thought that Thomas, Newt and Minho had only met that very day.


End file.
